


"I'm with you, you know that." - Supercorp friendship

by luversd



Series: Fictober 2019 [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Computer Programming, Hacking, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena helps Supergirl/the DEO catch the bad guy, Midnight, supergirl s05e01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luversd/pseuds/luversd
Summary: When the Super team discovers Midnight is a computer code incarnate created by Lena Luthor on another Earth, they enlist the help of the only genius they know can take down the villain.





	"I'm with you, you know that." - Supercorp friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 'I watched Supergirl s05e01 and I don't know how to feel' day! 
> 
> Post Supergirl ep. 5x01, expect they didn't defeat Midnight + inspired by the M1dn1ght DC fandom page.
> 
> Also, I'm not sure how accurate the multiverse representation is in this fic. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Enjoy x

'I told her, Alex. I told Lena I'm Supergirl,' Kara Danvers said to her sister quietly. The Danverses were sitting in their corner at the renovated Nando's, catching up on the previous night's events which included the reporter receiving the Pulitzer Price and the same blonde revealing her alter-ego to her best friend Lena Luthor. 

The redhead huffed, looking impressed. 'That was a really brave thing to do, Kara. I'm proud of you. I mean, I'm not a fan of the part where you literally did the exact opposite of what I encouraged you to do, but I'm glad to hear you finally told her the truth. How did it go?'

Kara sighed uncertainly and pushed her glasses up nervously. 'She seemed okay with it. Not at first, but her speech sounded honest and even later, when I stopped by her place to give her the watch, she didn't seem... angry. But, she's Lena Luthor,' she pointed out as if that was an explanation. 'She's a pro at hiding her feelings, and even if she didn't appear mad or vengeful, I can tell there was something running through her mind. I just hope I wasn't too late.'

'To be fair, you've kept this from her for quite some time. You can't expect her to be alright after a few hours. It could take her days, weeks or even months to forgive you,' Alex rationalised. 'Just don't give up on her, even if the going gets rough.' 

'Never,' the Super promised and shook her head lightly. 'I don't know what the future holds, but at least now she knows everything.' 

Before the DEO director could reply, her phone vibrated with an incoming text from agent Dox. 

'Brainy found something on Midnight,' she read and glanced at her sibling. 'Let's go.' 

* 

'Midnight's energy hole generation sparked a memory in me, namely that of Supergirl's friend, Mr. Ramon, the 'viber'. That got me thinking, if Midnight can produce energy holes and travel through dimensions, what else could she be capable of? One might hypothesise that she could manipulate the vibrational energy of reality if her powers consisted of manipulating energy more generally,' the 12th-level intellect monologued. 'So, I searched for anyone named Midnight with the same characteristics as our unfriendly guest.' He brought two fingers to his temple and swiped them towards the wall as the content of his brain appeared on the large screen. 'Meet M1dn1ght with ones instead of i's. I wasn't sure if I had to pronounce it as "midnight" or "m-1-n-1-ght",' he stated confusedly, making the DEO director sigh impatiently. 'Right. It turns out Midnight is actually a computer code incarnate created by Lena Luthor.' 

'There must be a mistake,' Kara Danvers interjected immediately. 'Lena would never do something like this. And even if she had, she wouldn't have let it run rampant across different worlds. No, she would be in total control of it and she wouldn't let it harm innocent people.' 

'If you would have let me finish, you would have heard me say that Midnight is a creation of Lena Luthor from another world, not from the Lena you know, and obviously care for,' Brainy explained. 

'Sorry,' the hero apologised sheepishly. 

'Which Earth is she from?' Alex questioned as she reviewed the information the agent had found on their enemy.

'Prime Earth, also known as Earth Zero,' the Coluan provided. 

'So, we go to Earth Zero, find Lena and convince her to shut down her program,' the Kryptonian strategised.

'That will be hard to since Earth Zero Lena Luthor is currently in a coma,' the DEO agent informed. 

'I'm guessing you have an idea on how we can solve this,' Supergirl crossed her arms. 

'Well, we also have a genius, expert computer hacker in our midst. Who could be a better candidate to defeat evil Lena Luthor than her friendly doppelgänger? She will have a deeper understanding of the technology at play and of the thinking behind the coding. She is our best shot,' Querl Dox argued convincingly. 

The Danvers sisters shared a look and nodded in agreement. 'I'll ask Lena if she's willing to help,' the blonde spoke resolutely.

'We'll make sure everything is ready by the time you get back,' Alex told her before she flew off. 

*

'Lena! Hey, I didn't expect you to be out here,' Supergirl greeted with surprise as she landed on the CEO's balcony. 

'Just enjoying the fresh air before it gets too cold to step outside,' Lena Luthor clarified. 'What can I do for you, Kara?' 

Hearing her name come out of the green eyed woman's lips brought a smile on the superhero's face. 'We need your help with a case,' she furrowed her brows as she tried to remember agent Dox's exact words. 'A computer code incarnate, the one that attacked us yesterday evening. It involves a lot of computer programming and hacking if you're up for it?' 

'Of course, you can count me in.' 

'Great, Alex and Brainy are setting up a computer at the DEO. I can fly us there and debrief you on the way,' Kara declared.

The CEO bit her lip pensively before speaking up. 'Actually, Kara? I would prefer to do it from my office. I don't doubt the DEO can provide me with the needed facilities, but it would give me one less thing to worry about if we could do it from here where I'm one hundred percent sure there is a secure network without any chance of it failing during the task. And should anything go wrong, I know these servers like the back of my hand. I could fix them in my sleep.' 

Supergirl nodded decisively. 'You're the boss.' She notified the DEO agents of the change of plans and gave the Luthor the rundown of the situation. 'Brainy will be here soon, and he'll give you more information about the other Lena so you know what you're working against. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask them, Lena.' 

'Thank you, Kara. I'm going to need some background information about this other,' Lena paused briefly, 'me, I suppose. I'll bet she's made this code extremely personal so no one could ever decipher it.' 

The Super swallowed worriedly. 'Do you think you'll be able to crack it?' 

The businesswoman's fingers ran across the keyboard expertly as she prepared herself for the laborious assignment. 'Possibly. I can't know for sure until I see the code,' she answered realistically.

*

'So, this other Lena was paraplegic and confined to a wheelchair for most of her life. She was kept in Earth Zero Lex's personal, secret lab at LexCorp until an explosion caused her to be moved to another facility. She then shot her brother, presumably under the influence of an unphysical, hellish force, before she went into a coma,' Lena Luthor of Earth-38 summed up. 

'Exactly,' Brainy concurred, quite impressed by the CEO's ability to keep up with the fast rate at which he had recounted all the information he had found on her doppelgänger. 'We managed to injure Midnight in our last fight and we have collected this small piece of her. Fortunately, due to the nature of her existence, even just a micrometer of her entity would provide us with an entrance to her code, like a human cell contains a person's DNA.' The alien held up a small machine in his hand. 'This device will scan the body tissue and upload the code to your computer. After that, as the humans say, the floor is yours.' 

The CEO let out a nervous breath. 'Sounds simple enough. Alright, I'm ready when you are. I'm just going to stretch my legs for a minute. God knows how long I'll be glued to that chair,' she joked lightheartedly. With that being said, the raven haired woman made her way to the corridor where she would have some privacy. 

Kara followed her out of the room while the DEO team took care of the final connections. 'Lena, hey. Listen, I know we have had some issues with trust in the past and we're not at the best place in our friendship right now, but I promise this isn't me questioning your loyalty or your goodness,' the blonde started restlessly. 'Are you sure you want to do this? You're not facing your brother or your mother this time, you're fighting yourself and I understand if you want to help the other Lena. You might recognise yourself in her, in the way she thinks, and it might be tempting to switch sides. I wouldn't blame you if you did, because fighting Red Daughter was one of the hardest things I've ever done. But I need you to remember that she isn't you. She's evil and weak, and she abused her power. You're good and strong, and you're making the world a better place. You might have a lot in common, but you also have differences that set you apart.'

'I'm with you, Kara, you know that,' the green eyed woman raised a curious eyebrow at her best friend's doubt. She knew her own reasons for mistrusting the blonde at the moment, but she hadn't been aware the Super harboured similar feelings. 'Like you said, she's endangering innocent people's lives, and if I can be of any help to stop the threat, I will try my damnedest hard to do just that.' Feeling like all had been said that needed to be said, she nodded towards the familiar black doors, 'we should head back.' 

Both ladies headed into the office and the tightness in the air was palpable as the computer expert commenced her task.

'How does it look?' Kara broke the silence after three minutes. 

Lena studied her computer screen meticulously before answering and effectively cutting the tension, 'hard, but not impossible.' 

The breath of relief that escaped the three other members in the room was almost audible.

'We believe in you, Lena,' Alex encouraged genuinely, the pride and admiration she held for her friend was radiating from her entire being. 'Let's catch this son of a ...'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading fren x
> 
> No one:  
Absolutely no one:  
Me: follow me on Tumblr @luversd :) :) :)


End file.
